


Stray Kids Imagines 2021

by sungffs



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungffs/pseuds/sungffs
Summary: stray kids x reader imagines !!I decided to make my first ever x reader on here ! im fairly new at this but i will update every monday ! you can requst prompts and members and yes...i do smut ;)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader, Han Jisung | Han/Reader, Hwang Hyunjin/Reader, Kim Seungmin/Reader, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Reader, Seo Changbin/Reader, Stray Kids Ensemble/Reader, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Stray Kids Imagines 2021

**Author's Note:**

> Bang Chan X reader 
> 
> Fluff 
> 
> Promt: “Please, Don’t leave”

____

The smell of cheap alcohol and sweaty bodies roam the air and fill your nose as the bumping sound of the EDM music echo's throughout the wooden halls of the old house. Your senses are being overwhelmed from all the stimulation being feed into them,, you snake your way through the crowd in the living room with the random people touching your hips trying to grind and dance on you. Without a glance back you continue moving and don't take any time to acknowledge the eyes burning into the back of your head as you turn everyone you pass down. The now half empty cup in your hand is brought up to your lips and the taste of the flat soda fills and swirls around your tastebuds. You refuse to drink alcohol, its a rule you have and always will keep, especially at college parties like this, one sip and the next thing you know you are doing backflips off the roof on to a pile of old pool toys. 

Speaking of drunk people you soon realize your best friend has wondered off from your side. You groan and mumble a few curse words under your breath as you push around the dancing couples some more in hopes of finding the energetic soul that brought you here. You don't even like parties, in fact you despise them with every cell in your body. The only reason you are here is because your best friend promised to help you with the final exam practice sheet on Wednesday if you came. And who are you to say no to some free help on something you stay up every night struggling with.

You practically sweep the entire first floor in search of them but no luck was give to you and you soon find yourself on the bottom of the old staircase. Random teenagers are spread over the stairs sloppily making out half drunk or high on whatever they could get their hands on. Just the thought of what they could have ingested makes your stomach turn and glad you opt out of falling down that path. A few eye you as you walk past but you just ignore them and keep heading forward on your quest to find the person who brought you here. 

The upstairs is more quiet than the downstairs, the music softly fades away as you deepen the halls. This house is huge and its no surprise to anyone the size of this mansion seeing as it belongs to Hwang Hyunjin. While he is very humble and has no intentions of rubbing the money in anyone's face; he just so happened to be born into a lot of wealth, which is good for him and benefits the bi-weekly parties he holds to almost the entire campus. Not that the University you go to is big anyway, actually living right off the city your school is moderately small and values the smaller classes and one on one interactions. 

You hit the final door at the end of the hallway and stand outside of it for a second. this has to be it, you have yet to see your best friend anywhere else and this is the only room so far that does not have a sock hanging over the doorknob. 

The cold metal of the keyhole graces your fingertips as you reach over to look into the slightly cracked door. the room is dim and only lit by a small desk lamp that hangs out in the left corner of an overcrowded desk. The yellow light makes it hard to tell details about the rest of the room but you faintly see the outline of a person sitting at the edge of the bed leaning into the palm of their hand hunched over. 

"hey I found you why did you-" 

The person on the bed turns around to look at you and you are met face to face with a dirty blonde boy with glossy eyes staring at you with a confused look on his face. The feeling of a roller coaster falling off the edge fills your stomach and heat rises to your cheeks, its not your overly energetic friend who dragged you here in fact its the one person you would rather not be alone in a room with. 

You knew him for years, well.. known is a very blank statement you just so happened to be placed in almost all the same classes with him for the past two years. You both have the same major so it is not some fairytale meant to be story. In fact its very logical that you two were placed into them, but something in the back of your mind wishes it was something that would be written into storybooks and made into elegant movies, hands intertwined as you skip off into the distance, sun setting into a deep orange and nighttime peaks over the edge of the horizon. your enemies being thrown in jail and you and your soulmate triumphantly smile in pride over the won battle of defeat and..

Your daydreaming is cut off by the sweet voice coming from the boy next to you.

"Y/N?....what are you doing here?" 

The blush is now gone from your face and is now replaced by the deep red pulse of embarrassment. He remembered your name. 

"s-sorry, I thought you were my friend they disappeared and I thought they went into this r-room" 

You stumble over your words as his chocolate eyes stare into your innocent eyes. To put it into simple words you liked him, for almost a few months now you have admired his strong figure and watched him closely as he would confidently present to the class with that oh so sweet smile of his. everything about him was intoxicating and your close friends would always tease you to talk to him more, and you always joked back saying that one day you would randomly swoon him into falling in love with just one word. Now the chance is here and you can barely mutter a single syllable out of your mouth. 

"Oh.. yeah sorry no one else is in here but me" 

A look of defeat waves over Chan almost as if he was hoping that he was the one you were looking for.

No.

Why would that thought even cross your mind Chan barely knows you exist let alone like you.. sure he has been your partner for a project a couple times and he has had his few shares of a passing smile but nothing more than what regular old classmates would exchange. The realization hits and your stomach sinks back down to a maintainable bubble.

The sound of the bass shaking the mansion starts to fill the air in the room and an awkward silence falls over the two of you and you squirm in place as his eyes fail to leave yours.

"Yeah .. yeah sorry for bothering you I'll... I'll go now" you glance around the room blindly searching for the door trying your best to avoid his eye contact. You find the door handle and pull on it as you slide your way past the doorframe 

Before you have the chance to get all the way out Chans weak and defeated voice from before is replaced by a louder and filled with a bit more urgency "Wait"

The sudden change in his voice catches you off guard and you whip your head around to look at him now fully facing you and leaning forward a bit, like if he had the chance he would have hopped over the bed to stop you. 

"Please, Don't Leave"

His tone pangs at your heart a bit and before you even realize it you are fully turned around and walking back to the spot where you once stood before, this time with the door closed and a softer look on your face. This isn't the same Chan you knew from class. He is not joking with his friends and sitting on desks with a goofy smile plastered over his face, he isn't holding the door open for everyone saying cheesy lines like 'm'lady' and other things similar to that.. no this Chan has sadness delicately painted all over his face. 

You walk over to join him on the bed and you two share glances once again 

"Is something wrong?" you ask him meekly 

"I'm having a hard time at home and with school.. everything is kind of not okay right now and I tried coming to this party to get my mind off it but my dad and I had a fight right before I left and it ruined my entire mood... And I don't really feel good" 

"Oh Chan I'm so sorry.. is there anything I can do to help? I can help tutor you if you need I'm-"

You were cut off midway through your sentence as Chan rests his forehead on your shoulder, and once again pink flush washes over your cheeks and the all too familiar butterflies decide to wake up again. You have never been this close to him before and deep inside you hope this doesn't end. 

"Just stay here please.. its...its nice with you here. You are very comforting to be around" 

You can feel the tense knot in Chans shoulders relax as he moves a little closer to you and you cant to anything but melt into his touch both of you sharing the feeling of mutual warmth. everything in that moment just seems perfect and for some reason you just want to sit there and protect him from anything harmful. After about 2 minutes the sounds of soft snores escape him and you can't help but let a giggle bubble out of our throat. 

Without any warning you suddenly start whispering about all the things you like about him and confess your deep feelings for the soft boy now sleeping on your shoulder, making sure to touch upon every detail like you are telling a young child a daring adventure story to swoon it to sleep. As you talk the feeling of heavy eyelids start to creep up on you as well and you feel yourself drifting in and out of consciousness. 

It only took 15 minutes before a needy couple bursts through the door in search for a empty room to do their business in

"ooh shit sorry guys" The boy with a tattoo on his neck states as his smaller and fit girlfriend clings to his side, spit glistening in the lamp light as their just ended kiss still lingers on her lips. 

The two of you jolt awake and in seconds are already gathering yourselves to exit and leave the couple alone. You all exchange your apologies and before you and Chan can close the door the couple is already picking up where they left off.

Both you and Chan find yourselves walking down the now empty stairwell and into the kitchen that has refilled on the used to be empty snack buckets. Chan grabs a handful of orange chips and leans against the counter and patting the space next to him as if its an offer to welcome you next to him. Popping a chip into his mouth he stares off into the distance at the dying crowd and smiles a bit to himself

"what's so funny?" You ask out of curiosity now reaching for your own hand of snacks 

"oh nothing, just feeling a little better than I did before that's all" 

"ah! that's good I'm really glad that some rest could help you" 

He laughs once again to himself and that smile that makes your tummy do the tumbles is on his lips once again "actually, it was you" 

"what?" 

Obviously amused by your oblivious Chan drops his head in a full laugh before turning to look directly at you 

"I wasn't sleeping" 

That's when it hits you like a wave, he heard everything. every single poetic word that slipped off your tongue now resonates in his brain there forever for him to sit back and think about. You turn your face away in embarrassment as a way to try and escape. 

Is he going to laugh at you now?

Is he going to tell the whole school? He is fairly popular with everyone if he tells its bound to get out before the week is even over, you will never be able to leave your house again without being known as the person who confessed their feelings to The Bang Chan at a stupid ass frat party. 

"I- I'm sorry I didn't know you were awake.. I-" 

"shh" he pressed his pointer finger to your lips as a way to shush you

"don't worry.. the feelings are mutual" and just like that, with a smug look on his face he grabs your hand and starts pulling you towards the front door. 

"now that its been established let me take you on a date, a real one. where do you want to go?"

**Author's Note:**

> hmm i hope its okay !!


End file.
